The Human Element
by Conveyus Prime
Summary: [Brave Police - Transformer Crossover] It is the year 2026, and the fallout of the Gunpulator incident is almost fully dealt with. All that remains is for Superintendent General Juzo Saejima to speak to the owner of Silicon Howell. Takes place after Episode 35 of Brave Police J-Decker.


"-...And that's why we are refusing the Gunpulator system,-" finishes Juzo Saejima, Superintendent General of the Nanamagari City Metropolitan Police Department. His scowling second-in-command, MPD Vice-Inspector General Kazuto Azuma, stands behind his right shoulder with his arms folded behind his back at parade-rest.

A middle aged man with reddish-brown hair and glasses is on the computer sceen in front of him, fingers steepled in front of his nose. **"-That is a pity.-"** His Japanese is quite good, but the two Japanese policemen can tell it is not his primary language. **"-Given the nature of the situation, however, it is fully understandable. Few policemen would appreciate an implant in their brain simply to make them 'better'.-"**

Azuma snorts. "-I respectfully disagree with your analogy, sir. There's no comparison between a human and a robot.-"

The man on the screen smiles knowingly, the corners of his eyes crinkling behind his frames as he lowers his hands from his face. **"-Oh, I would not be so sure. Some robots have more humanity than humans themselves.-"** He shakes his head, raising a hand. **"-But that is a debate for another day.-"**

Saejima holds out a hand in front of Azuma in a silent indication to drop the topic. "-The police board is concerned what will happen next. They feel they have lost face and public trust by almost installing a project that ended up being used against them.-"

**-"Understandable. Silicon Howell will issue a public statement later today absolving the Nanamagari City MPD of any complacency or wrong-doing. All of you, especially the Brave Police, are victims in an unforseen circumstance resulting from a valid decision to not use the Gunpulator system. Silicon Howell will also announce that they are ceasing development on the project, effective immediately."-**

Azuma and Saejima are both surprised by this. "-You would go that far?-" Azuma asks.

The man smiles thinly. **"-The entire situation has exposed how easily the Gunpulator system can be exploited in the wrong hands, regardless of origin. Furthermore, questions pertaining to its morality have already begun to make people nervous on the whole concept, especially myself. It is a good concept in theory, but it is far too dangerous in practice.-"** He focuses solely on Saejima. "-Superintendent General, may I have a word with you in private?-"

Saejima leans back in his chair, folding his hands over his chest as his elbows rest on the arm-rests. "-Very well. Vice-Inspector General, update Deckerd concerning what we've already discussed here. I'm sure he will disseminate the information to the rest of the Brave Police afterwards. Dismissed.-" Azuma snaps to attention and salutes crisply (if not curtly), turns on his heel, and departs the room. Only when the door hisses shut does the Superintendent General sigh heavily. "-Is there something else wrong, Professor?-"

The other man's thin smile fades into a grim expression. **"-My contacts are voicing concern about the Brave Police.-"** He holds up a hand to stave off any immediate defensive replies. **"-Not the mechs themselves. They're worried about the human element.-"**

Saejima's brow furrows as his frown deepens. "-The Vice-Inspector General's opinions are the exception. I admit, both myself and Toudou used to believe Deckerd and the others were simply robots early on. Such assumptions led to decisions that were mistakes, all of which I deeply regret.-" He emits a long, low sigh. "-Now I see them as my men, no different than the precincts I used to command. Toudou himself almost seems them like children, even though he still attempts to maintain professional distance.-"

The professor laughs amicably, his grimness forgotten. **"-I knew someone like that, once. Would put up a mean front to hide how much he truly cared, but nobody was fooled.-"** A fondly wistful look ghosts his face, but he refocuses on the conversation at hand. **"-What about the boy? Tomonaga, I believe?-"**

"-Yuuta? He's seen them as alive from the very beginning, even before we realized he was involved. If not for him, we would not be holding this conversation.-" Saejima pinches the bridge of his nose, right at the corners of his eyes. "-I'm worried for him the most. The Brave Police have been in ever-increasing danger over the past few weeks, starting with the one-year anniversary of the public unveiling. We lost Deckerd for a while...-" His voice drifts off painfully and he rakes a hand through his unruly mane of hair. "-This situation was just the most recent in a long line of instances. I don't know how much more strain Yuuta can take.-"

The Professor hums thoughtfully. **"-I knew someone else like that too...-"** His own voice trails off in momentary reminiscing, but he quickly and abruptly clears his throat. **"-In any case, I am glad to hear how much support the Brave Police have within the department. While that should put the minds of my contacts at ease, I would not be surprised if they might arrange a visit with you to see for themselves.-"**

Saejima chortles at the thought. "-I appreciate the advanced warning. They will forgive us if we validate any purported connection to you, I hope?-"

**"-I would be highly concerned if you didn't!-"** The professor's laughter fully breaks the serious tone the converation had been carrying to this point. **"-Don't worry, they won't mind - and if they do, I know a few people who will straighten them out.-"**

"-Very well then.-" Saejima rests his hands flat on the table in front of him, as if preparing to stand. "-I am deeply sorry this has cost your company an important project, Professor.-"

The professor waves off the apology. **"-No, it's I who should apologize. I know better than to assume the Brave Police were mere robots, and the offer should have been made with that in mind. If anything, I should thank you.-"**

Saejima tilts his head a bit, caught completely off-guard. "-For what?-"

**"-For reminding me of a great many lessons of my youth. Though I have many companies across the globe, even here in the United States, all should be held to a certain standard. Just because something can be made or done, doesn't mean it /should/. I had almost forgotten that.-**" The professor bows forward in his seat, head dipping completely. **"-I hope this will not affect any future interactions, Superintendant General. If there is anything we can offer to the Brave Police that they are willing to accept, do not hesitate to ask.-"**

Saejima bows his head as well, though not as deeply. "-Your work and insight has been invaluable to us over the years. We will remain in touch, Professor.-" And with that, the screen goes blank as the connection is severed.

Meanwhile, the professor leans back in his chair as it rolls backwards, away from the computer. "Professor, if I may?" The professor looks over his left shoulder, towards a female aide standing in the doorway, and nods. "Clouder has arrived for his internship."

The professor sighs heavily as he rests his hands on the large rear wheels of his wheelchair, spinning to face the aide with practiced ease. "Oh yes, it is that time, isn't it?" He rolls around his office as if searching for something on the various shelves. "I have one last matter to deal with, then we will resume where we'd left off. Tell him I will be there momentarily."

"Of course, Professor Chase." The aide disappears back through the doors as the professor retrieves an old yellowed notepad from deep within a drawer.

He wheels back to his desk, locking himself back into place in front of the computer screen. He flips the notepad to a specific page deep within and begins typing quickly, glancing between the paper and the screen as if transcribing. A few minutes tick by in key-striking silence before he finally hits 'Enter' for the final time and leans back.

A few more moments pass as the computer crunches the new data, then a new figure appears on the screen. This time, it's a Caucasian male with bluish-black hair and eyes shielded by reflective red visor sunglasses. **"Jayce Meister here. Who's this?"** The man's accent is somewhat Cajun yet not quite, a smooth tenor reminiscent of a blues singer.

The professor smiles warmly as if seeing an old friend. "Long time no see, Jazz."

The other man pulls his shades down his nose to peer over the upper frames, revealing eyes a far too vibrant blue to be natural. Recognition dawns on his face within seconds and a stunning smile makes his eyes literally glow. **"Chip! How ya doin', m'man?"**


End file.
